kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
SISTER PANIC
|Story Romaji Title = Shisutā panikku |Release Date = |Arc = Godzilla Sister Arc |Chapter = 97 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/97/page/1 |Volume = Volume 11 |Previous Chapter = SISTER NAKED |Next Chapter = SISTER PANIC 2}} SISTER PANIC is the 97 . chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Keima tells Elsie to watch over Hinoki while he returns to the dojo to find Kusunoki. However ,when he arrives he doesn't find anyone inside.﻿ Keima then collapse on the floor due to his tire before wonder what should he do if he can't find Kusunoki. At the mean time, Hinoki wonders around the city and worries about her condition, she then wonder why everyone else didn't notice her giant form before she panic and wonder where Keima were. Then she hears Kusunoki's voice from atop one of the buildings. Hinoki surprises that Kusunoki can see her, which shouldn't be possible. Hinoki then asks for help, but Kusunoki replied that she don't want to help Hinoki before insults her that she is a good-for-nothing sister. Kusunoki then stated that Hinoki don't know her sister feeling when she left the dojo. Kusunoki then stated that she feel distraught when she have to give up her femininity and become a man before she yells to HInoki that she want her life back. Hinoki then recall about their childhood, she replied to Kusunoki that all she want is to be greater since Kusunoki look up to her. But Kusunoki continues to insult her sister as Elsie begged her to stop from a distance. Hinoki then asks her sister why she's saying such mean words, but Kusunoki yells at HInoki that she should die which make Hinoki shocked. Back at the dojo, Keima searches the rooms. When he search the bathroom, he finds Kusunoki washing herself. She yells out, wishing for Keima to get out. Keima then offers her some clothes, while asking her to come and help him save her sister. He hears some noise outside, and rushes out while dragging Kusunoki along. At Hell, Docrow received report about a level 4 Weiss appeared with giant form. She then alert the entire district and recall all runaway spirit members. When Keima and Kusunoki comes out, Keima yell Hinoki's name to catch her attention. But the duo realised that Hinoki can be physically seen by even the bystanders. Hinoki is crying while unknowingly crushing all the obstacles that she steps on. Not far away, the fake-Kusunoki who provoked Hinoki is laughing. Suddenly the shell of her cracks to reveal a devil. The devil says that the plan have worked perfectly but she wishes to enlarge the level 4 spirit even further. On the news channels, Hinoki is broadcasted while she herself is crying even more. Hinoki then asked people to stop looking at her before call out Keima's name desperately. Keima then shouts to Hinoki that he will be back with her before Kusunoki asks him what's happening to her older sister. He then replied that Hinoki's life was in a circle with no way out before insists Kusunoki that they need to help Hinoki for there is no other way. Kusunoki then offers to help in whatever way needed. Trivia * The vertical sign that reads "IOIO". An allusion to The Bee Gees' second single "I.O.I.O." from their seventh album Cucumber Castles. (chapter 97, p.2) * "Just according to plan..." - sound a lot like Kira from Death Note. (chapter 97, p.15) References Category:Summary Category:Chapters